Scanline VFX
Scanline VFX is a visual effects company with offices in Los Angeles, Vancouver and Munich. The company is known for its proprietary, in-house fluid effects software Flowline, which is used in various fluid effects like water and fire. Scanline was sole developer for Flowline, for which it received a 2008 Scientific and Technical Achievement Academy Award. In 2008, the company was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Achievement in Visual Effects for its work on director Clint Eastwood's "Hereafter", for which it was the sole visual effects vendor. The company works mainly in feature films and TV movies, and offers VFX, 3D animated features and post-production services. The Los Angeles studio opened in 2007, under President and VFX Supervisor, Stephan Trojansky. Trojanksy was one of the recipients of the 2008 Scientific and Technical Achievement Academy Award for the development of Flowline, as well as an Oscar nominee for "Hereafter". Scanline VFX/Los Angeles has worked on "The Wolf of Wall Street", "Man of Steel", "300: Rise of an Empire", "Iron Man 3" and "A Good Day to Die Hard". Past credits include "The Avengers", "Battleship", "Immortals", "2012", "300", "Hereafter", and "Super 8", on which it created the highly regarded train crash sequence, in collaboration with ILM. History Scanline VFX was founded in 1989 by Stefanie Stalf, Thomas Zauner and Peter Claridge. Later moved its office to the Bavaria Film Studios near Munich. In 2007, the company opened an office in Los Angeles. Company offerings * Scanline VFX is also known for its in-house software, Flowline. This software is a 3D package enhancement (for instance 3dsmax or Maya), offering a variety of tools for fluid simulations, dynamics or particles. Claim to fame Their photorealistic scenes for a dam breaking sequence and an airplane crash, competed with well-known American visual effects companies at the international Siggraph's visual effects awards. Recently, Flowline's Developer Team won the Academy Technical Achievement Award. In 2011 Scanline VFX was a winner of the VES Society Award for Best Supporting Visual Effects in a Feature Film. 3 key members of Scanline VFX Los Angeles, Stephan Trojansky, Bryan Grill, and Joe Farrell were nominated for an Academy Award for Best Achievement in Visual Effects for their work on Clint Eastwood's "Hereafter." Recent projects * Aquaman * ''Birds'' - A Tom the Hand spin-off film * The Meg * The Shallows * Fast & Furious 7 * Point Break * In the Heart of the Sea * San Andreas * Snowpiercer * The Wolf of Wall Street * The Avengers * Battleship * Looper * Immortals * 2012 * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian * Iron Man * Iron Man 3 * The Invasion * Lissi und der wilde Kaiser * 300 * Poseidon * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Hui Buh The Castle Ghost * The wedding party * Traumschiff Surprise - Periode 1 * Bibi Blocksberg and the Secret of the Blue Owls * About the Looking for and the Finding of Love * Revenge of the Teenage Zombies * Manitou's Shoe Der Schuh des Manitu * The Flying Classroom * Bibi Blocksberg 1 * Bunny Guards Vs. The Forces of Evil * What to Do in Case of Fire * More Ants In The Pants * Kablam External links * http://www.scanline.de (National English/German) * http://www.scanlinevfx.com (international English) Category:Companies based in Munich Category:Companies established in 1989 Category:Visual effects companies